A vida ninja
by Saroul1995
Summary: Trata-se de uma história dramática, com muitas mudanças radicais do inicio ao fim. Entramos num mundo onde certos personagens fogem das suas vilas à procura de poder e vingança, com isto, não falamos só de Sasuke Uchiha, mas também de Sakura Haruno que viveu uma outra vida diferente daquela que mostra o anime. Conheceremos a "Luz" no meio da escuridão da organização da Akatsuki.


**A Vida Ninja …**

**Capitulo 1- Novos Elementos**

Num dia de Verão, pelas sete horas e trinta, em Konohagakure, numa rua chamada _"__**A**__ Rua da Hokage"_, está uma senhora a passar por essa mesma rua com uns papéis nas mãos…

- Bom dia Tsunade-sama. – Disse uma mulher, de trinta e sete anos, de cabelo preto pelo pescoço e de olhos pretos, está de kimono preto com riscas brancas nas pontas do tecido, de t-shirt de rede preta de baixo do kimono, de saltos altos pretos. Tem uma ligadura branca na cintura por cima do kimono e uma ligadura branca na coxa direita.

- Bom dia para ti também. Shizune, que dizes em dar umas férias ao grupo sete? – Perguntou uma mulher, de quarenta e sete anos, de cabelo loiro atado por dois elásticos, de cabelo longo pelo meio das costas e de olhos castanhos-claros. Está de top branco com uma risca preta que chega quase às coxas, com um decote mostrando maior parte dos seus grandes seios, de calças curtas azuis-escuros, de saltos altos pretos e de casaco verde-claro quase pelos joelhos. Tem um laço azul-escuro na barriga por cima do top e tem uma espécie de diamante azul-escuro na testa.

- **A**cho uma ótima ideia. Eles estão mesmo mal. – Disse a mulher do cabelo preto, Shizune.

- Sim…enquanto não encontrarmos o Sasuke e a Sakura tenho que lhes arranjar dois elementos. – Disse a mulher do cabelo loiro, Tsunade.

- Sim, mas ainda pensa em procurá-los? – Perguntou a Shizune.

- Claro…, afinal de contas eu sei tudo e…eram dois cidadãos dos quais eu me habituei e me agarrei. – Disse a Tsunade com uma cara triste e diz a Shizune:

- Você adora os miúdos e faria qualquer coisa por eles. Neste caso fará de tudo para os arrancar do caminho do mal e é também pelo Naruto, certo?

- É também…o pior é se for tarde demais. Pode não parecer mas já lá vão cinco quase seis meses que andamos à procura deles sem pausas. **A**lém disso sabes como é que eles são, adoram estar em sítios irreconhecíveis. – Disse a Tsunade.

- Bem nesse aspeto têm uma mente brilhante. – **A**firmou a Shizune e diz a Tsunade:

- …, Mas deixando isso vou dar férias a quem se tem esforçado demais até. – Disse ela acelerando o passo.

Passado de algum tempo, estão estas as duas no gabinete da Hokage:

- Então, já chamaste o Naruto e o Kakashi? – Perguntou a Tsunade.

- Já, devem estar a caminho. – Respondeu Shizune. E minutos depois batem à porta.

- Sim? – Disse a Tsunade. **A** porta abre-se e diz um deles:

- Chamou-nos Hokage-sama? – Perguntou um homem de vinte e nove anos, de cabelo cinzento espetado para cima, de bandana na testa a tapar o seu olho esquerdo e de olhos pretos. Está sempre com uma máscara a tapar desde o seu nariz até abaixo, de camisola azul-escura, com um colete verde, de calças azuis-escuros com ligaduras brancas nos tornozelos também tem uma ligadura a segurar o seu equipamento ninja.

- Sim, chamei. – Respondeu a Tsunade.

- **A**lgum problema? – Perguntou um rapaz, de treze anos, de riscas pretas nas bochechas, de cabelo loiro espetado pra cima e de olhos azuis. Tem um casaco cor-de-laranja e nos ombros azul, de calças cor-de-laranja com uma ligadura na coxa direita a segurar o seu equipamento. Tem uma bandana na testa com o símbolo de Konohagakure.

- Hááá! – Exclamou a Tsunade furiosa.

- Hum! Que foi que aconteceu? O que fiz eu? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelo loiro exaltado.

- O que fizeste, não…o que devias de fazer! Descansar! – Disse dando um riso de canto e sentando-se.

- **A**a…, ainda bem que é só isso. – Disse o Naruto aliviado.

- Kakashi, que tens para me dizer? – Perguntou a Tsunade e reponde ele:

- Bem…não achámos nada em relação à busca _deles_… Nem o Pakkun conseguiu alcança-la. – Respondeu ele.

- Pois…esqueçam isso por agora. Estão oficialmente de férias, okay? – Oficializou a Tsunade.

- Não! De férias!? Nem pensar! Então e o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan!? – Exclamou o rapaz exaltado.

- Naruto, haverá outros ninjas á procura deles. Para não serem sempre os mesmos. E além disso há quem não esteja satisfeito pelo resultado ser este. – Disse a Tsunade olhando para o Kakashi.

- Mas eu prometi que os ia encontrar. – Disse o Naruto.

- Já estão a trabalhar neste caso há muito tempo. Não querem uma pausa? – Perguntou a Tsunade e diz a Shizune:

- Tsunade-sama tem razão. Serão dispensados por duas semanas.

- Nem pensar! – Exclamou o Naruto e diz o Kakashi:

- Já chega, Naruto. Temos que escutar os nossos superiores! Não te esqueças do que prometeste ao Iruka-seinsei.

- Pois, eu esqueci-me! Tenho que ir. **A**té mais… - Disse saindo.

- Kakashi, eu sei que serão tempos difíceis daqui adiante, mas…faremos de tudo para os encontrar. – Disse a Tsunade e diz o Kakashi:

- Eu acho que quanto mais tempo isto for prolongado, pior será. Para não dizer que o Sasuke seguiu o Orochimaru. – Disse o Kakashi.

- Pois, mas agora deixa isso e vai-te lá embora. Quero que descanses, é uma ordem. Porque preciso de ti recuperado a cem por cento, está bem? – Disse a Tsunade rindo.

- Sendo assim, vemo-nos por ai… **A**deus Shizune. – Disse virando costas e a acenar. E sai. …

Três anos mais tarde, sem êxito em encontrar os procurados, em Kasai no kuni (País do Fogo), nas florestas de Konohagakure, estão três jovens, dois rapazes e uma rapariga e dois homens.

- Vá Hina, não baixes a guarda! – Exclamou um rapaz, de dezasseis anos, todo ferido e quase sem folego e sem forças nas pernas. O dono riscas pretas nas bochechas, está de tronco nu, de calções pelos joelhos de cor-de-laranja… Sim, estou a falar sobre o portador da raposa das sete caudas, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Está bem, tem lá calma! – Exclamou uma rapariga também de dezasseis anos ferida e também sem folego caindo aos poucos. Ela tem cabelo azul mais abaixo dos ombros e tem olhos castanhos. Está de top roxo com decote, de calções curtos azuis e botas roxas até aos joelhos. Tem uma bandana com o símbolo de Konohagakure a fazer de cinto. E começou a correr.

- Parou! – Exclamou o homem de cabelo cinzento e de bandana a tapar o seu olho esquerdo, tem agora trinta e dois anos, o Hatake Kakashi, mais conhecido por Kakashi-sensei.

- Então? – Questionou um rapaz da mesma idade do Naruto, de cabelo preto curto, de olhos pretos e de um tom de pele pálido. Está de t-shirt cinzenta, com um colete preto por cima, tudo mostrando a barriga toda, de calças pretas com um cinto vermelho e preto e de sandálias pretas. Tem uma ligadura na coxa direita e uma bandana na testa com o símbolo de Konohagakure.

- Por hoje já fizeram tudo aquilo que supostamente deviam de ter treinado. **A**gora é com o Naruto. – Respondeu um homem de trinta e três anos, de cabelo castanho e curto e de olhos pretos. Tem uma bandana com o símbolo de Konohagakure que tapa os lados laterais da sua face, de camisola azul-escura, com um colete verde e de calças azuis-escuros. Tem uma ligadura na coxa direita a assegurar os seus equipamentos ninjas, seu nome era Yamato.

- Sabes que o Jiraya-sama está pra vir, não sabes? – Perguntou o Kakashi.

- O ero sennin! – Exclamou o Naruto com um sorriso. - E que tem isso a ver com o treino a terminar?

- Sim, também pergunto o mesmo. – Disse a Hina.

- Primeiro, vocês estão cansados e precisam de repouso e depois porque tu, Naruto, vais ter de ficar uma semana de repouso e é para que cuidares. – Disse o Kakashi. – **A**final, esgotaste boa parte do chakra da Kyûubi.

- Parabéns, não descontrolas-te. – Disse o homem do cabelo castanho.

- O Yamato-sensei tem razão. O Jiraya-sama vai ficar contente e já te poderá ensinar mais. – Disse a Hina dando um sorriso.

- **A**gora vão ao hospital ter com a Shizune. Cuidem-se. – Disse o Kakashi, vendo os seus estudantes a irem embora, mas seguindo som os olhos o rapaz loiro. - Sabes Yamato, eu acho que cada dia que passa ele está cada vez mais forte.

- Também graças à sua mente, de querer alcançar o Sasuke e a Sakura. – Diz o Yamato. Enquanto estes dois conversam, aquele trio de jovens que vão a caminho do hospital, sem pressa nenhuma e na conversa…

- Tens cá uma sorte. – Disse a Hina rojando o casaco que tem na mão no chão.

- Porquê que dizes isso? – Perguntou o Naruto.

- Porque tens pessoas que te acham importante. O Kakashi por exemplo. Ele pelos vistos há anos que é teu professor. – Disse a Hina.

- É desde que era Gennin, ahahah! – Disse o Naruto dando uma gargalhada.

- Eu não percebo uma coisa. – Disse o Sai olhando para o Naruto.

- Diz. – Disse o Naruto erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Quem são esses dois que procuras tanto? – Perguntou o Sai. Naruto faz uma cara muito séria permanecendo em silêncio por algum tempo.

- São dois ex-colegas meus. Eram do grupo sete comigo. – Respondeu ele não tirando os olhos da estrada de terra.

- Podes nos falar mais sobre eles? – Perguntou a Hina. Naruto fica calmo, olha para os dois e diz:

- Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. – E acelera mais o passo.

- Ele ficou chateado? – Perguntou a Hina. O Sai tira um livro da mala e diz abrindo-o:

- **A**qui diz… - **A** Hina mal ouve este início de frase, acelera mais o passo deixando-o para trás. Chegando ao hospital, a Hina encontra o Naruto num quarto e vai ter com ele.

- Oi, Naruto? Posso? – Perguntou entrando.

- Entra, que eu preciso de falar contigo e o Sai? – Questionou ele.

- Não, eu deixei-o para trás. Que me queres dizer? – Perguntou a Hina sentando-se na cama dele.

- Desculpa, fui desagradável com vocês, não devia apesar não gostar da ideia, são meus camaradas. Não é que não goste de vocês, mas ninguém consegue substituir aqueles dois…, mas vou continuar a procura-los. – Disse ele.

- Mas porquê? – Perguntou a Hina.

- Porque o Sasuke…, o via como um irmão, tinha-mos uns desentendimentos mas nada por ai além e a Sakura-chan…porque…era-me muito especial. – Disse ele dando um riso de canto.

- Era a tua namorada? – Perguntou a Hina e responde ele:

- Não, bem eu queria mas… - Disse Naruto. - Mas desculpa, não se repete mais.

- Deixa lá isso, eu vou-me curar então. – Disse a Hina saindo do quarto do Naruto do rapaz. Este aqui fica, para se repousar tal como lhe pediu o Kakashi.

Mas entretanto, passamos para os lados negros deste mundo ninja. No país Yami no kuni (País da Escuridão) em Kagegakure (Vila Oculta das Sombras), num enorme esconderijo, onde parece bastante carregado…

- Oi tu aí! Sai do meu caminho. – Disse um homem de trinta e cinco anos, de cabelo cinzento pelo pescoço e todo para trás e de olhos cor-de-rosa escuros. Tem sempre a sua bandana com o símbolo de Kirigakure no pescoço, mais um colar com o símbolo dos louvadores do deus Jashin pendurado. Está com uma capa quase até aos calcanhares, preta com umas nuvens vermelhas e aberta até a meio mostrando o peito, este homem vaidoso que não usa camisola por debaixo da capa é Hidan um dos elementos da terrível organização **A**katsuki.

- Cala-te idiota, ou parto-te em dois. – Disse um homem de dezoito anos, de cabelo vermelho curto e de olhos castanhos. Tem uma capa igual ao do outro homem, este é Sasori o manipulador de marionetas.

- **A** quem é que tu achas que estás a chamar de idiota? – Perguntou o homem de cabelo cinzento.

- Hidan, o Tobi já está farto de tanto te ouvir… – Diz um homem de vinte e dois anos, de cabelo longo pelo meio das costas e preto, apanhado por um elástico e tem olhos pretos. Está com a habitual capa fechada até a cima, este é Uchiha Itachi possuidor de um poderoso doujutsu chamado Sharigan.

- Itachi… sabes como ele é. – Resmunga o mestre das marionetas.

- Sasori, tu também. – Disse o Itachi.

- Ora bom dia a todos! – Exclamou uma rapariga de dezasseis anos, de cabelo longo e castanho apanhado por um elástico e de olhos prateados. Está de t-shirt de mangas até aos cotovelos preta e larga que tapa até as ancas, (É assim que ela esconde o seu corpo bem desenvolvido.)de calças tipo leggings pretas com uma ligadura na perna direita onde guarda o seu material ninja numa bolsa e umas botas ninjas. Tem uma bandana com o símbolo de Iwagakure (Vila Oculta da Pedra) no pescoço, seu nome é Himuro Naoko.- Opa… tinhas que vir! – Exclamou o Hidan. – Miudinha do carvalho… (basta tirarem a letra _V_ e descobrem o que foi que disse). Eu ainda a mato um dia destes. – E virou costas saindo.

- Passou-se…, ele que vá dar uma volta. – Disse a rapariga.

- Naoko, não te importas de te calar? – Pediu o Sasori.

- Importo-me. Quem está mal que se mude. – Disse ela. - Itachi-nissan. Bom dia… – Disse Naoko agarrando na manga do Itachi e o abraçando com um grande sorriso.

- Oi! O que foi? – Perguntou o Sasori para um homem de cabelo preto e curto que olhou e continuou o seu caminho sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém… e diz o Itachi:

- Naoko, não me agarres tantas vezes… Eu ainda não me habituei a ti. E além disso fazes-me sentir cada vez mais velho. – Disse ele afastando-a de si.

- Oh, sou tua irmãzinha. – Respondeu ela.

- Há quê? Há cerca de um ano que descobri que tinha uma irmãzinha. – Disse ele sarcasticamente.

- Hihihi… – Riu-se ela.

- Oi! Que fazes aqui? Não devias de estar a treinar com o Raiden? – Perguntou um homem de máscara laranja em forma de espiral a mostrar o seu famoso Sharigan. Dono da famosa capa e mestre de quem as usa.

- Pois…talvez sim, talvez não. **A**final, quem fugiu foi ele. Porque ele passou por aqui… só que fugiu. Percebes? – Perguntou ela com um grande sorriso. Talvez se escapasse do seu treino.

- Pois, eu acho que quem está a fugir ao treino és tu, Naoko, porque ele está à tua espera lá fora. Percebeste? – Disse o homem da máscara gozando com ela.

- **A**h, ah, ah não sei quem é essa. – Virando a cara fazendo conta que não está a percebe-lo e que não tinha nada a ver com ela.

- Naoko! – Exclamou ele. – Só te vou dizer mais uma vez.

- Opa! Mas eu odeio-o… Não quero ir. – Disse ela cruzando os braços, fazendo uma birra e diz o Itachi:

- Tens este tipo de comportamento e ainda queres que não te chamem de criancinha.

- Caladinho, está bem? Porquê que não és tu a me treinar? – Perguntou a Naoko e responde ele virando costas:

- Porque eu detesto treinar alguém, em especial se for uma criancinha como tu. – Dando um piscar de olhos para ela.

- Hum… – Ela olha para o homem da máscara e diz:

- Tobi, Tobi, Tobi… Está bem eu vou, mas… - Mas nada. Vai à minha frente e já! – Interrompendo-a, Tobi leva-a até à floresta. Chegando lá…

- Oi! Tu aí! Treina-me! – Disse a Naoko.

- Hey! Já aqui estou há muito tempo. Vai, anda daí!- diz o homem de vinte e quatro anos, do cabelo preto e curto e de olhos azuis-claros. Tem uma bandana com o símbolo de Konohagakure riscado ao meio e está com a capa da _**A**__katsuki_. Tem uma ligadura no joelho por se ter magoado há uns tempos, e ainda acrescenta baixinho. - Quanto mais rápido melhor.

- Hey! Eu ouvi isso. Mas eu também acho o mesmo, por isso. – Disse ela aproximando-se dele.

- Bom sendo assim, Raiden, deixo-a nas tuas mãos. – Disse o Tobi virando costas e entrando.

- **A**gora Raiden…, tu és o Branca-de-neve e nada mais. – Disse a Naoko cruzando os braços e diz o Raiden:

- Descruza-os!

- **A**gora descruzar, só se pensas que mandas em mim. – Disse ela sentando-se no chão irritando-o um bocado:

- É assim, tu descruzas os braços e te pões em modo de luta, porque eu não estou para aturar criancinhas como tu.

- Mas que dizes tu? Parece que ouvi a palavra _criancinha_ se dirigindo para o meu lado. E olha que quando isso acontece a coisa está muito mal. – Disse ela ainda sentada no chão.

- Raiden, não é assim que se trata uma miudinha como ela. – Disse o Hidan chegando-se atrás do Raiden.

- Sai-me daqui tu! – Exclamou o Raiden já enervado. – Sai! – Exclamou o Raiden de novo afastando-se um pouco do sítio onde se situava.

- Ops! Chateaste-o Hidan. – Disse a Naoko ainda sentada e rindo-se.

- Eu!? Só podes estar a gozar. – Disse o Hidan e diz a Naoko levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao Hidan:

- É assim, é a ultima vez que alguém me volta a chamar de criancinha ou de miúda, ou outra coisa infantil… - Ou então! – Vais-me apresentar aos teus colegas do parque infantil, isso sim seria um pesadelo. – Interrompeu-lhe o Hidan e diz ela zangada:

- Hey! Não brinques comigo… Realmente posso ser do piorio, quando quero e quando me salta a tampa, a coisa fica preta. – Disse ela muito séria e forçando um ar de mau.

- Oh sim, vejo que essa coisa preta não é lavada há muito tempo, ahahah… – Disse ele dando uma gargalhada.

- M-mas… Que foi que eu disse? Hum!? – Diz a rapariga confusa, passado de uns segundos de silêncio… - Há! Mas… - Disse ela toda envergonhada e vira costas.

- Sabes, aquela coisa que dizes ser preta… eu acho que és demasiado nova para que isso esteja preto. – Disse o Hidan gozando ainda mais com ela e diz ela:

- Vai-te catar, nunca cá vieste ver, por isso, não fales daquilo que não sabes. - Responde Naoko zangada.

- **A**cho que sei, miúdas novas como tu têm sempre isso aí branquinho. – **A**crescentou o Hidan. O Raiden põe a mão na testa e murmura:

- Não posso acreditar nisto, que conversas…. **A**inda por cima ela dá-lhe conversa…. - Oh Hidan, vai-te lá embora. – Disse ele em voz alta para o Hidan e ele responde:

- **A** culpa é dela, não minha.

- Não, a culpa é dos dois. Tu porque dizes-lhe esse tipo de coisas, mesmo sabendo que ela vai-te dar conversa, e dela, porque te dá conversa, invés de estar a treinar. – Disse o Raiden. – Naoko, vamos lá ao trabalho, se faz favor.

- **A**ssim talvez eu vá. Vez Hidan, sendo bem-educado, consegue-se as coisas. – Disse ela piscando-lhe o olho e dirigindo-se ao Raiden. – Vá, diz-me lá o que tenho de fazer, Branca-de-Neve.

- O treino que deixaste na semana passada. – Disse o Raiden e diz ela:

- Eu não treinei nada, porque tu tiveste em missão…

- Mas podias ter continuado a treinar, não? – Disse ele.

- Claro, e fazia tudo bem. – Diz ela sarcasticamente.

- Está bem, vamos lá. – Disse ele. Entretanto, nesse mesmo esconderijo, na porta principal, ouve-se uma discussão…

- É assim, eu não concordo com o Nagato. – Discorda o Tobi.

- E tu que não concordasses. – Disse um rapaz de cabelo loiro apanhado por um elástico deixando a sua longa franja para o seu lado esquerdo tapando o seu olho esquerdo. Está com a capa dos **A**katsuki fechada até a cima. Tem uma bandana com o símbolo de Iwagakure.

- Cala-te Deidara. Eu penso que ele até tem razão. Quanto mais tarde pior. Eles ainda se viram contra nós e depois… - Disse o Sasori e diz o Itachi:

- Mesmo que se virem, qual é o problema. Somos muito mais do que eles.

- Sabes, ela não é fácil de subornar, não há ninguém que saiba melhor disso do que tu ou o Raiden. – Disse o Sasori e diz o Tobi um pouco zangado, porque não gosta de concordar com o Nagato:

- Bem, sendo assim… seguimos o plano que o Nagato nos deu.

- Se os queremos no nosso lado, temos que os ameaçar com algo forte… tipo uma bomba explosiva! – Exclamou o Deidara com um sorriso assustador e maléfico.

- Deixa-te de palermices… Bem têm aquilo de que necessitam, aqueles que iram nesta missão serão…-diz Tobi olhando a sua volta de forma pensativa - o Itachi e o Raiden.

- Porquê eles? Eu ainda não saí daqui estas duas semanas! – Reclamou o Deidara.

- Tens alguma relação com aqueles dois? – Perguntou o Tobi sarcasticamente porque ele já sabe a resposta:

- Tenho, mas com ela. – Diz ele sarcasticamente, ele diz que é com ela, porque tem um certo interesse pela dona dos cabelos rosa.

- Podem ir. – Ordenou Tobi, ignorando o comentário do Deidara. O Itachi sai do gabinete do Tobi e vai ter com o Raiden que ainda esta a treinar a Naoko na floresta…

- Raiden, vamos? – Perguntou o Itachi e pergunta o Raiden:

- Há uma missão?

- Sim. É importante, é sobre _eles_. Entendes, temos que ir. – Disse o Itachi virando costas.

- Hey! E eu? – Perguntou a Naoko e responde o Raiden:

- Pede a alguém para te treinar no meu lugar, menos ao Hidan e ao Deidara, entendes?

- Está bem…, mais uma vez, vai em missão e me deixa aqui sem treinar, boa Branca-de-neve! – Exclamou zangada, sarcasticamente. Eles seguem o seu caminho em frente pela floresta.

Entretanto, passamos para Kirigakure (Vila Oculta da Névoa), onde neste momento se encontra a rapariga das flores de cerejeiras …

- **A**gora é só o tirar de lá… – Pensou a rapariga de dezassete anos, de cabelos cor-de-rosa, longo e pela cintura com a sua trança feita e de olhos verdes. Está com uma camisa branca com apenas dois botões abotoados a tapar o seu peito desenvolvido, mas não tanto como a Hokage Tsunade-sama, de calções curtos e pretos e de botas pretas até às suas coxas, ainda tem um casaco preto fechado até meio com um capuz metido deixando a trança sair fora do capuz. Tem uma ligadura na coxa direita que segura o seu equipamento ninja, ela carrega também uma espada enorme e pesada às suas costas. Ela entra num esconderijo, escuro e imenso, cheio de vidros em forma de cilindro, acho que podemos de chamar de capsulas, cheios de água, quando de repente numa dessas capsulas ouve um barulho. Ela dirige-se ao local do barulho e põe-se de frente dessa capsula de vidro transparente…

- Que estás tu aqui a fazer? – Perguntou um rapaz de dezassete anos, de cabelo de cor branco com tons azulados pelo pescoço e com uma franja desalinhada e de olhos roxos.

- Então aqui estás tu. – Diz Sakura, tirando o seu capuz e largando a enorme espada que tinha nas costas e dá um enorme murro na capsula partindo o vidro e deixando a água escorrer molhando os seus sapatos. – **A**gora veste-te e vamos embora!

- Hum!? – Disse o rapaz confuso e ainda diluído em água onde só a sua cabeça está uniformizada por cima da água e diz a Sakura:

- Suigetsu…, Hozuki Suigetsu, ainda me lembro de ti, como se fosse ontem…

- E eu de ti. Mas pelos vistos não mudaste nada essa atitude. – Disse ele ainda em água. - Então diz-me, o que te trás por aqui? Tiveste assim tantas saudades minhas? – Diz o rapaz sarcasticamente.

- Deve ser deve… – Diz dando uma riso de canto. – Não estupido. Vim-te libertar.

- **A**i sim? Porquê? – Perguntou ele confuso e responde ela:

- Eu preciso de ti no meu grupo… Vens?

- Bem…, com alguém como tu… – Disse ele uniformizando-se por completo dos pés á cabeça todo nu e olhando-a de cima a baixo. Ela vira-se para ele, olha-o por completo e diz:

- Hum, pareces ser apetitoso… – Lambendo os lábios e erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda e dando um riso de canto. - … Mas ficas muito melhor com roupa…

- Pois, apetitoso…, isso é o que todas acham. – Disse ele com um riso mostrando os seus dentes bem afiados e com a mão esquerda coçando a cabeça. - Mas olha que eu acho o mesmo de ti… – Disse ele aproximando-se cada vez mais dela e diz-lhe chegando ao ouvido: - Eu posso dar-te muito…se é que entendes, hum? – **A** Sakura agarra-o pelo pescoço, aproxima-se da cara dele e diz-lhe ao ouvido:

- Será que vou ter que me repetir…?

- Calma…vou vestir-me agora mesmo! – Diz ele um pouco assustado. **A** Sakura larga-o e pergunta ele com a mão no pescoço:

- Então e vamos sozinhos?

- Por enquanto, sim. Veste-te e aqui tens a famosa espada que tanto tu querias. – Disse ela dando-lhe à mão.

- Bem…, é escusado de te perguntar como é que sabes sobre a espada do Momochi Zabuza. – Disse ele pegando na espada.

- Vá, anda daí. – Disse a Sakura virando costas.

- Vou assim? – Perguntou o Suigetsu, ela vira-se, olha-o e diz:

- Não. Vais-te vestir, ou seja, vais procurar tu mesmo pela tua roupa, só se queres que eu te faça a papinha toda. – Disse saindo. Passado de meia hora, está ela sentada numa árvore limando uma kunai.

- Vamos lutar com alguém? – Perguntou Suigetsu chegando do esconderijo onde se encontrava, de t-shirt manga à cava roxa e de gola alta, de calças cinzentas e tem umas botas cinzentas que lhe chegam mais acima dos tornozelos que tem uma abertura nos dedos dos pés. Tem um cinto castanho espesso abaixo do peitoral que segura a sua espada e dois outros mais abaixo e menos espessos, um deles na cintura e o outro também na cintura mas mais inclinado para baixo que segura o seu equipamento ninja, incluindo um suporte para água.

- Por enquanto, não. – Disse não tirando os olhos do que estava a fazer á kunai.

- Quando finalmente me vestido, não olhas… Uau. – Disse ele colocando a espada nas costas e diz ela:

- Disseste bem, já estás vestido, não tem piada.

- Ho…pois… – Disse ele sorrindo, aproximando-se dela.

- Estás pronto? – Perguntou ela e responde ele:

- Eu estou, é quando tu quiseres. E vamos onde?

- Vamos ter com a Karin. – Respondeu ela fixando-o.

- Hum!? – Interrogou-se um pouco impressionado mas não muito contente.

- Porquê? Há algum problema? – Perguntou a Sakura com um ar sério e diz ele:

- É assim, eu não sei para quê. Ela não presta.

- Talvez sirva para aquilo que eu quero que ela sirva. – Disse ela saindo da árvore e arrumando a kunai. – **A**nda daí. Temos um longo caminho pela frente.

- Que seja. Vamos lá. – Disse ele dando um passo à frente. Mas olha de novo para a Sakura e diz: - Desprotege-te mais ainda.

- Tens alguma coisa a ver com aquilo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? – Perguntou ela e diz ele:

- Não, claro que não. **A**penas preocupação de camaradas de grupo.

- Deixa-me rir. – Disse ela. - Vamos lá cruzar o oceano.

Depois deste pequeno reencontro e o início a da nova viagem de Sakura e Suigetsu, regressamos agora à nossa **A**katsuki, onde já não é tudo tão obscuro como parece…

- Oi, oi, oi… Onde pensas que vais? – Perguntou o Tobi.

- Quem? Eu? – Perguntou a Naoko e reponde ele:

- Não, aquela que vai ali. – **A**pontando para a parede.

- **A**h, pois mas eu não vejo ninguém, andas a alucinar. – Disse ela gozando com ele. - E além disso ele parece estar muito preenchido. E sabes…, não me apetece muito… – O Tobi aproxima-se dela, agarra-lhe no pulso apertando-o e diz:

- Cuidado com essa língua. Há já algum tempo que estou para te pôr a mão em cima, apanhaste-me num dia menos bom. Não tens por acaso um treino com o Pain?

- Não me parece… – Diz ela em voz baixa. Ele aperta-lhe mais o pulso e diz ela serrando a mão:

- **A**utch… estás a magoar-me.

- Vais ter com o Pain e vais treinar, certo? – Disso o Tobi apertando cada vez mais o pulso dela e diz ela:

- Cl-claro…que vou… Mas agora…estás a magoar-me mesmo. – Disse fechando bem fortemente os olhos e diz o Tobi desapertando a mão dela:

- Para a próxima, pensa antes de falares assim comigo. – E larga a mão dela entrando no gabinete deixando-a. Naoko olha para o seu pulso vermelho e murmura:

- Desculpa lá por te ter desrespeitado quando estás de mau humor. -mostrando a sua língua em direcção a porta fechada do gabinete do Tobi.

- Naoko, já estava a tua procura… vamos ao treino. – Afirma Pain aproximando-se dela e pergunta a Naoko:

-Hoje é o treino á moda do Raiden certo... Que me importa, já estou habituada que seja ele a me treinar desde o segundo mês que cá estou. Eu até sou supervisionada por ele vinte e quatro horas por dia, só tenho dias de folga quando aquele idiota vai em missão, vê lá tu…

- Sendo assim, vai tomar o pequeno-almoço que eu ficarei à tua espera. – Disse ele saindo. Passado de algumas horas de um treino intensivo, mais tarde na sala de jantar…

- Hey, pessoal, vejam esta aqui que o Hidan tirou da manga. – Disse o Deidara apontado para o Hidan que estava a fazer as suas palermices habituais e diz o Itachi:

- Não acredito nisto, eu vou-me embora. Já fiz o almoço, e já almocei, agora vou para o meu quarto….

- Naoko, andas muito calada hoje. Que tens tu, o Pain comeu-te a língua? – Perguntou o Hidan gozando com a rapariga de olhos prateados e diz o Itachi:

- Deixa-a em paz, okay? Não a chateiem.

- Uh, o Itachi ficou de mau humor. – Disse o Deidara. Quando de repente aparece o Tobi com uma outra máscara que mostra os seus lábios…

- Então, o comer está pronto, Itachi? – Perguntou o Tobi.

- Sim. – Respondeu o Itachi saindo da sala. O Tobi senta-se à mesa e começa a tirar a sopa para o seu prato.

- O Itachi está de mau humor porque o seu irmãozinho já está muito tempo fora. Há quanto tempo é que o Raiden está em missão? – Perguntou o Deidara e responde o Tobi:

- Pensa.

- Oh, não tenho a memória do Raiden ou do Itachi e eu não sou vidente como esta aqui. – Disse o Deidara apontando para a Naoko.

- Hey! Esta aqui tem nome, okay? Vê lá como é que me falas! – Exclamou ela zangada e diz o Deidara:

- Tem lá calma…ninguém te está a fazer mal, menina rabugenta!- levantando os braço como se tivesse com medo de animal feroz, gozando claro….

- Já chega! – Exclamou o Tobi. - Caramba! Já não se pode comer em paz! – Disse levantando-se, agarrando no seu prato e copo e saindo da sala de jantar. Naoko revira o olhar para o Tobi e murmura:

- Este aqui deve ter acordado de mau-humor… – diz ela saindo da sala de jantar e enfiando-se no quarto. Passado de algum tempo, o Itachi vai ter ao quarto da Naoko…

- Vou entrar! – Disse ele em alto e bom som abrindo a porta. - Naoko?

- Diz. – Murmurou ela deitada na sua cama com um pedaço de papel na mão.

- O que é que se passou para tu estares assim? – Perguntou sentando-se na cama dela. E diz ela com cara completamente séria:

- Não aconteceu nada… Eu acho é que às vezes estes tipos são mesmo irritantes.

- É o que eles acham de ti. Dás conversa a mais e agora não te largam… – Disse ele esfregando a sua mão nas costas dela consolando-a. E diz ela com um beicinho:

- Oh, maninho, tu podias-me treinar, não podias?

- Outra vez essa conversa. – Disse ele revirando os olhos, e diz ela juntando as mãos uma à outra implorando:

- Vá lá… Por favor…

- Está bem… – Disse o Itachi saturado.

- Yeah! – Exclamou ela toda contente e abraça o Itachi. Quando de repente o Itachi agarra e olha no pulso direito da Naoko.

- **A**í! – Exclamou a Naoko de dores. O Itachi pega na mão dela e vê o pulso negro e pergunta:

- O que é isto aqui?

- Não é nada. Eu magoei-me. – Disse a rapariga puxando o braço para si.

- Não, vais desculpar-me, mas tens aí a marca de uma mão bem grande! Quem foi que te fez isso? – Perguntou o Itachi zangado e diz ela:

- Já te disse q-Naoko! – Interrompeu-lhe o Itachi. – Diz-me lá.

- Lá… – Murmurou a jovem de cabeça baixa. Ele faz-lhe um olhar e diz:

- Não me faças usar o Sharigan.

- O que vais fazer se te disser? – Perguntou ela e responde ele:

- Nada. Prometo.

- Foi o Tobi… – Murmurou Naoko e diz o Itachi encolhendo os ombros:

- Bem, quanto a isso também não poderia fazer grande coisa. Mas porquê?

- Eu também mereci, não queria ir treinar com o Pain… – Disse a rapariga.

- Pois… nesse caso sim é verdade que o mereceste mas… é melhor ires descansar, eu vou falar com o Tobi. – Disse ele levantando-se da cama da rapariga dirigindo-se á porta do quarto e pergunta a Naoko:

- Hey! O que lhe vais dizer?

- Tem calma. – Disse fechando a porta.

Enquanto aqui as coisas se vão transformar numa confusão, bem longe daqui, à saída de Kirigakure (Vila Oculta da Névoa), onde a rapariga dona do cabelo rosa e o rapaz da espada estão, o rapaz esgotado de tanto andar questiona.

- Sakura…, enquanto tu caminhas sobre a água, eu posso ir a nadar, certo? – E responde ela:

- Se não fores lento de mais…

- Claro que não. – Disse saltando e liquidificando-se juntamente com a água. - Não sei se reparaste, mas já estamos a caminhar há alguns dias.

- És ninja para alguma coisa. – **A**firmou a Sakura começando a caminhar sobre a água. Quando de repente, sente um chakra familiar.

- Espera! – Exclamou ela.

- Que foi, Sakura? – Perguntou o Suigetsu. **A** Sakura vira-se para trás e diz:

- Nunca pensei em te encontrar aqui, Sasuke.

- Ora só quem está aqui! – Exclamou o Suigetsu com uma cara surpreendida. - E olha-me só quem é este parvalhão que tem o hábito de falar com animais.

- Getsu! Cala-te! – Ordenou a Sakura.

- Bem, pelos vistos, parece que hoje estou com uma sorte. – Disse um rapaz de dezassete anos, de cabelo azul-escuro espetado para cima e de olhos negros. Está com uma t-shirt branca com uma abertura mostrando o seu peitoral, de calças cinzentas e com as botas ninjas pretos. Este não tem nem ligaduras, nem a bandana com o símbolo do seu país. - O que fazes tu aqui?

- Talvez o mesmo que tu. – Respondeu a Sakura muito séria.

- Pelos vistos…, também andas à procura de membros de equipa. – Disse o Sasuke olhando-a de cima a baixo. - Mudaste, mas não grande coisa pelos vistos.

- Igualmente, sabes…, estás-me a fazer perder tempo, se não te importas… – Disse ela virando costas. - Getsu! Vamos.

- Espera! – Exclamou o Sasuke, ela vira-se e pergunta ela:

- Que queres? Despacha-te.

- Já que queremos a mesma coisa, porque não se juntam a nós? – Perguntou o Sasuke olhando para os seus colegas de equipa e responde ela:

- E porque raio eu iria querer juntar-me a ti.

- Porque precisas de mim. – Disse ele dando um riso de canto maléfico.

- Para quê? Para me atrapalhares. – **A**firmou a Sakura olhando-o de cima abaixo.

- Oi Sakura, vamos? Perguntou o Suigetsu ainda na água.

- Pensa bem, Sakura. – Disse o Sasuke olhando para o Suigetsu e para a espada que estava espetada no chão. **A** Sakura vira-se novamente continuando o seu caminho e diz:

- **A**nda daí, Suigetsu.

- Sasuke, e agora? – Perguntou um homem de dezassete anos, de cabelo cor-de-laranja espetado e de olhos cor-de-rosa. Está de t-shirt branca e de calças cinzentas claras.

- Espera… Dá-lhe só uns segundos, para ela pensar – Disse o Sasuke esperando que ela mudasse de ideias. Passado de segundos, a Sakura pára e pensa:

- _Espera, estás a ser estupida. Ele quer matar o Itachi, tu queres matar o Itachi e o Raiden, não me parece que tenhas tempo para matar estes dois. __**A**__liás, pelo seu chakra parece que se tornou em algo de interessante. _- Sendo assim… - Disse virando-se e aproximando do Sasuke olhando-o novamente de cima a baixo. - Pensando melhor…, podes-me ser útil. – **A**dmitiu ela atrás dele colocando os braços nos seus definidos ombros.

- Então…? – Questionou o Sasuke fixando as mãos dela com os seus olhos negros.

- Oi, Sakura! – Exclamou o Suigetsu uniformizando-se e pegando na sua espada. - Que dizes de continuar o nosso caminho… deixa esses três e vamos buscar essa lesma da Karin. **A** Sakura nem diz nada.

- Isso quer dizer que te juntas a nós, certo? – Perguntou o Sasuke com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios, Sakura faz o mesmo e interrompe o Suigetsu:

- Hey! Nem pensar!

- Cala-te! – Exclamou a Sakura mostrando finalmente a sua habilidade ocular, o Sharigan. O que significa que a enervou o bastante. (Sim, ela é uma Uchiha, mas ela própria não o sabe.)

- Ca-calma… – Murmurou Suigetsu assustado.

- Já que também iam buscar a Karin, vamos todos juntos. Este rapaz aqui é o Juugo, também tem o selo amaldiçoado, e esta aqui é a Naru, uma missing-nin da vila de Kirigakure, bastante forte e inteligente. – Disse o Sasuke apontando para o rapaz de cabelo cor-de-laranja e de seguida para uma rapariga de dezoito anos, de cabelo pela cintura, loiro e ondulado e de olhos azuis. Está de top de alças vermelho mostrando os seus grandes seios, de míni calções brancos e de botas vermelhas até aos joelhos. Tem uma ligadura no joelho direito porque se magoou e outra na coxa esquerda a assegurar o seu equipamento ninja. Sakura olha-o e diz:

- Sendo assim vamos, Sasuke? – Com um sorriso maléfico para o Sasuke. E comenta o Suigetsu:

- Esse sorriso, Sasuke, significa que quem manda aqui é ela. – Sasuke ignora o comentário do Suigetsu e seguem caminho pelo oceano. Dias depois, chegam à Ilha Jiro, no País do Mar (Umi no kuni) …

- Que sitio tão podre. – Disse o Suigetsu pegando no suporte a água. - Então quer dizer que é aqui que a nossa amiguinha anda…

- Vamos lá. – Disse o Sasuke avançando. Mais à frente, chegando a um portão, Sasuke olha para o Suigetsu, manda um olhar repentino para a sua espada…

- Para onde é que estás a olhar? Tens a tua! – Exclamou o Suigetsu de mau-humor.

- Mas essa é ainda melhor e mais adequada para este tipo de coisas. – Disse o Sasuke.

- Getsu, não achas que já é altura de dares utilidade a essa espada. – Diz Sakura fixando-o com um olhar pesado. E murmura o Suigetsu:

- Eu sei que isso significa que estarei em maus lençóis, senão o fizer. – Pondo-se em frente do enorme portão, pegando na sua enorme espada e golpeando o portão de metal. - Contente? – Perguntou olhando para o Sasuke. Sasuke aproxima-se do Suigetsu, põe-lhe a mão ao pescoço, e diz:

- Espero que seja a última vez que me olhes assim. Ou então…

- Ou então o quê? Larga-o, temos mais que fazer. – Disse a Sakura aproximando-se daqueles dois. - Espero não ter que me chatear com vocês dois. – Disse ela dando uma chapada no braço do Sasuke e passando à frente. Sasuke olha para a Sakura fixando-a, quando de repente ela se vira e pergunta:

- Porque estão aí especados? Getsu vem comigo.

- Com todo o gosto. – Disse seguindo-a.

- Juugo e Naru, venham! – Mandou o homem dos olhos negros. Caminham num corredor cheio de pessoas que foram cobaias para o selo amaldiçoado, uns, metade monstros, outros por completo e ainda outros completamente humanos a andarem de um lado para o outro nas suas celas…

- Bem me parecia que sentia um mau odor, não é…, Suigetsu? – Perguntou uma rapariga, aparecendo por detrás dos nossos protagonistas, de cabelo ruivo pela cintura e liso e de olhos vermelhos. Está com uma camisa branca, fechada a meio e com mangas compridas, de mini calções pretos e de botas pretas mais acima dos joelhos. Usa óculos de armação preta. Também não tem bandana mostrando de onde vem.

- Pelos vistos as mulheres deste grupo usam todas aquelas botas desconfortáveis para nos esmagar mais facilmente, não é…, Sakura? – Disse o Suigetsu olhando para a Sakura. - Karin, viemos tirar-te daqui.

- Daqui ninguém me tira. – Disse a Karin. - Eu tenho ordens de vigiar esta Ilha.

- Por alguém que está entre a vida e a morte? Duvido. – Disse a Naru.

- E quem és tu? Não! Que fazem vocês aqui? – Questionou a Karin cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão. **A** Sakura aproxima-se dela e diz:

- Vens connosco a bem ou a mal? – Sasuke olha-a de lado e diz:

- **A**fasta-te dela. Karin, não tens com que te preocupar com o Orochimaru, porque esse aí já não se levantará tão cedo.

- Karin, podemos falar num sítio mais…, seguro? – Perguntou o Suigetsu olhando para as cobaias.

- Mas para quê se eu já disse que não ia? – Questionou a Karin olhando para eles com um ar muito séria.

- Vá la…, anda daí. – Implorou o Suigetsu.

- Se insistem assim tanto…, sigam-me! – Ordenou a Karin abrindo uma porta que dava a uma sala grande, com sofás e uma mesa de centro. Eles entram na sala e sentam-se.

- Karin, que vais tu fazer aqui, sozinha e sem ordens? – Perguntou o Sasuke e exclama ela:

- E para quê que me serve vos seguir? Se eu tiver que sair daqui…, seria para ser livre e livre só.

- Suigetsu, Sakura, Vão libertar as cobaias do corredor de esquerda. – Ordenou o Sasuke sentado no sofá com a sua espada na mão. Suigetsu olha para a Sakura que lhe dá um olhar agressivo. E pensa o Suigetsu:

-_ Eu bem sei o que significa aquele olhar, sim…. _– E sai da sala à frente da Sakura.

- Juugo, Naru, vocês vão libertar os do corredor de direita. – Ordenou ainda o Sasuke.

- Não! Nem pensar! Mas estão a falar com quem, afinal! – Gritou ela segurando no braço da Naru que lhe diz:

- Foram ordens. – Tirando a mão da Karin do seu braço, sai fechando a porta. Sasuke ainda sentado, olha para a Karin a espera que ela mude de ideias.

- Não importa o que façam! Daqui não saio. Muito menos com vocês, ouviram!? – Gritou ela de novo cruzando os braços.

- Em que ficamos Karin? – Perguntou o Sasuke. De repente, instala-se um enorme silêncio nesta sala. Sasuke levanta a espada apontando-a à Karin e diz:

- **A**gora já me estás a enervar. **A**nda daí e junta-te a nós.

- E para quê que me queres neste grupo? – Questionou ela e responde-lhe ele levantando-se:

- Karin, tu tens uma otima habilidade, é dela que nós precisamos. Vem connosco…, e bem sem cobaias não é preciso guardiã. Por isso juntas-te a nós. – Disse ele aproximando-se da porta abrindo-a. - Podemos ir. – Karin, olha para o rapaz de cima a baixo corando e diz:

- Bem se tu insistes, não poderem dizer que não, afinal és o poderoso Uchiha Sasuke- Eles saem da sala e vão se juntar aos outros à entrada.

- Viste, sempre aceitou tal como eu previa. – _**A**_firma Suigetsu olhando para a Sakura.

- Bem, já estamos completos. De hoje em diante seremos os_ T__**A**__K__**A**_. – Confirmou o Sasuke.

E todos eles concordaram…


End file.
